Sex on the Beach
by nonkuhnfawrmist
Summary: This story is as simple as the title.


His blonde hair fell over his face as he slowly stepped out of the water. It had grown long, past his shoulders. Those who knew him would have gone on to say he was the split image of his father with his hair at that length. He pulled his hand over his face, wiping his dripping hair from his brow. A smile pulled across his face as he sensed her behind him. She grabbed him from behind, her gentle fingers sliding across his wet defined abs, pulling him close to hug him. Naruto turned around and pulled her close, pressing his lips to hers. She moaned as she felt his hands slide down and squeeze her ass. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him as he carried her out of the water. Naruto wanted her and he could tell that she wanted him. He carried her away from the shore and laid her gently on the grass outside their small hut and looked at her beautiful face. The wind blew a warm breeze over the two ninja, cooling their skin. Her bikini glistened in the sun as he admired the curve of her breasts. His hands seemed to move on its own accord as he cupped her breast, smoothing his thumb over her stiff nipple. His other hand glided easily along her stomach down to her bikini bottoms as he pulled it to the side, letting his fingers slide into her pussy.  
>She was so beautiful, her skin tinged red from both her blush and a slight sunburn. He loved how it gave her usually pale skin an exotic look. His erection pressed through his swimming trunks, begging for release, yet he fought his selfish desires, only wanting to focus on her, please her. He watched her as she breathed heavily, moaning gently as his fingers slid in and out of her. He pulled his fingers away, placing the soaking digits into his mouth, savoring the sweet and bitter flavor. He wanted more as he bent over and kissed at her inner thigh. She writhed in pleasure as he made his way lower, his teeth scraping at her smooth skin.<p>

"Naruto..." she lustfully cooed.

He smiled as he untied her bikini bottoms, gently pulling them away. His tongue slid into her as she arched into him. Her fingers curled into the back of his head, her grip tightening at his hair as his tongue delved deeper into her. Naruto sucked at her lips and licked at her clit, enjoying the way her body tensed at his touch. He curled and twisted his tongue, sucked at her slick folds, tasting and enjoying her. She trembled, thrusting and grinding her pussy against his mouth. Her heart was racing as she looked down at him, his big blue eyes matching her gaze.

"Oh my god...right there." she said as his tongue found her spot.

Her head fell back as she let the feeling take over her, but then he suddenly stopped. When she opened her eyes, it was his face she saw, hovering above her. He stared at her with an intense look in his eyes.

"It's ok. I want this." she said.

He kissed her and then it happened. As much as he wanted to suppress his desire, he couldn't. Not with her. The pain of not having her was too much, especially when he wanted to feel her surround him. Feel her pour over him. Her words were all he needed as he roughly pressed into her. The quicker he could get in, the better it would be for the both of them, getting the pain out of the way. She fit him like a glove; she was so tight, so wet, and so warm. He could feel her heart racing like never before. He was used to her being nervous from something as simple as a hug, but this time it was different. She gave herself to me completely, he thought. He untied her top, letting it fall away as his mouth enveloped her taut pink nipples. It did hurt she thought. His hard cock tore through her and he wasn't gentle at first. His eyes met hers at first and she could sense the worry in him.

"Don't stop." she said.

The pain quickly melted away as his thrusts seemed to become steadier. His cock was gliding in and out of her as she became wetter.

"Na-ru-to..." she barely spoke out.

He couldn't respond yet he didn't want her to stop saying his name...say anything. Her erotic humming and moaning, her voice, it was driving him wild. He sucked at her neck as she let out moans of pleasure. Her warmth flooded over him as she came. He couldn't stop, his cock seeming to want more from her. He continued as he felt her pussy convulsing and quivering. He pressed further, thrusting faster and faster. Suddenly, she shifted, placing one leg over his shoulder.

"Fuck!" he ground out, as his cock was driven to the hilt inside of her.

Naruto was slowly losing control, his climax overtaking him. His thrusts quickened as his body connected to hers repeatedly. And then, it happened. He exploded into her, filling her. His eyes never left her face as hers didn't leave his. Indescribable was the message they exchanged to each other, yet the feeling and the message was mutual.

She sat up, never breaking their connection and kissed him deeply. She knew that from then on, this was the man she would love through to her dying day.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I couldn't decide which girl to settle on as Naruto's lover. Do share who you imagine it to have been in this one!<em>


End file.
